Future Love - TMNT
by NeonXra
Summary: The year 2105. Starly brings out one of her best friends from another planet. While Leo's wondering how the rest of his future will be back in his time, the girl starts to give him feelings he thought he'd never feel again. Can he fully trust the girl or do things from the past get in the way of a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

It was a normal day in the year 2105. Everyone was enjoying breakfast their own way. Which meant Mikey eating nearly everything that was on the table, Raph yelling at him for doing so, Donnie tinkering on whatever object he could update, and Leo just plain looking at his breakfast. Somehow his mind wasn't where it was supposed to be the past few days.

Since a few days he was thinking about how the future will be when they're back in their own time. Would they be able to find love, just like April and Casey did?

He sighed a little but his mind went back to present when he heard Starly's rollerskates making rapid sounds. "Here she comes", Mikey said and he was right. Not even a second after he said it, the young alien girl come into the room and smiled bright.

"Morning guys!", she said cheerful. They all mumbled a tired good morning and Starly kept her bright smile. "You're awfully happy", Raph noticed and give Mikey a slap upside the head for stewing so many pancakes in his mouth.

Starly giggled, something they had never heard from her. "Must be really good news", Cody stated and everyone kept waiting until Starly would tell what this great news was she kept hiding from them.

"Well", she started and everyone kept looking at her. She chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you guys. My best friend comes over for a visit today!", she said happily. "She better be pretty", Raph muttered under his breath, just hard enough for Starly to hear.

"Yeah, she's pretty, and also an alien", she said and smiled. "From what planet?", Donnie asked. Starly thought about it. "It's a water planet. Kind of like you're lost city Atlantis. I forgot the name..", she replied. Then Starly smiled again. "I met her through school. She lives in my side of the galaxy to those planets go to the same school. She doesn't speak much english, enough to get it right on her own, so please, help her a little if she's mistaken and take good care of her", she adviced. This brought question marks by the guys.

"Yes, she stays here, Cody already agreed on it", she said. Cody nodded. "I know Starly's friend almost as good as she does, so she's very welcome here, and guys, don't mess around with her", he warned.

Mikey chewed on another pancake. "Why do you two keep warning us? We're not mean or anything", he said. Starly smiled. "We know, she doesn't", she said and cheered when the doorbell rang. "That's her!".

* * *

**That's it for now, wanted to keep the meeting for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

With her nose in an English learning book, sixteen year old Lumen Watturus walked into the penthouse of her friend Cody Jones. She hadn't been here in a long time and was anxious since she knew from Starly there were five more people here than usual. She was a bit nervous and curious at the time. Would they be nice? Probably since Cody took them in.

As she walked into the livingroom, her suprise passed with happiness knowing she wasn't the only alien (**A/N: I know they're not, but she thinks they are xd)**.

"Lumen!', Starly yelled and rollerbladed over to her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "H-hello", Lumen managed to say throughout the strong grip of Starly. Her friend noticed how much Lumen tried and released her friend immediately.

Leo was the first one to have the guts to walk over to the girl. "Hello and welcome to Earth", he said slower, so she'd understand. Lumen was a bit cautious standing so close, but she smiled and nodded. "Tank you", she said. Mikey chuckled. "Babe, it's _thank _you", he said. Lumen's light yellow eyes widend a little. "T-thank you?", she asked and nodded.

They sure as hell had a fun time trying to teach her English. After an hour Lumen stretched and yawned. "Need.. Water", she said and got up. While she was in the kitchen, Raph, Donnie and Mikey turned to face Leo. "Dude, you're so into her!".

Leo frowned a little. How did they notice it so soon?

"What makes you think that?", he asked. Mikey smirked. "Dude... Seriously? Do we need to tell you. You never smiled so... Happily. Only when you looked over at this Lumen girl", he answered and chuckled when Leo turned a little red.

Right around that time Lumen walked into the room again with a jug of water. The guys weren't sure to ask what she needed with a whole jug of water. Lumen sat down with a wide smile across her face and filled a glass of water.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you have a whole jug of water?", Leo asked polite. Lumen's yellow eyes glanced at him, making his heart race faster. "I need water, but I'm from water planet.. So a lot water", she explained. Leo nodded and smiled, making Lumen's white porcelain skin tint a little red in proces.

The others looked at each other grinning.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I didn't have enough time anymore, promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Lumen wasn't a foolish girl. She knew the guys were hiding something from her the minute she walked into the room. They knew things she didn't. But she'd hear it in time, she knew it.

Now only two of them were there. The one with the blue bandana and the one in the purple bandana. Lumen held her smile seeing.. Leo was it? He was nice. As she wanted to walk over to them, she catched a glimp of herself in the mirror. Since she was an alien, her skin wasn't toned like Cody's.

Her skin wasn't like many of her planet either. Hers was white, porcelin white. Her hair was a little bit blonder, but still very much white. At times she felt ugly walking around. She was all in all almost completely white. Only her eye lashes, eyebrows and eyes had a total diffrent colour.

And her clothes of course. She always wore her blue jeans and light brown tank top.

Lumen sighed and decided to just go with the flow as the humans called it. She walked in and the conversation stopped. Just as she feared. "Oh no, please, continue", she said raising her hands. Leo shook his head. "Don't worry, it wasn't about you", he said, earning a knowing smirk from his brother.

The alien girl smiled bright as she flopped down on the couch next to Leo. "Great", she said. Never had Leo met someone who stayed so.. Happy every single minute of every hour. "Say, Lumen. Is this.. Happiness a trait of you're species?", he asked. Lumen frowned. "Uhm, no. It's more a personality trait", she smiled again and noticed it. "Sorry".

Donnie chuckled. "Don't be. It's nice to see someone so happy", he mentioned to her. Lumen nodded. "I've actually never seen any of you're species on other planets", she stated a few minutes later. Leo wasn't as smart as Donnie, but he knew Lumen must've got the idea that they were also aliens.

"Uhm, Lumen... We're not aliens..", Leo said carefully. Lumen's yellow eyes widend in shock. "So... There are more of you than just the four of you?", she asked. Leo shook his head. "We're mutants".

Lumen looked puzzeled. Leo smiled. "Well, do you know the Utroms?", Lumen thought about it and nodded. "They made an certain ooze, which could mutate any sort of species on earth. And so it happend, we were regular animals before we got mutated. Then we got hit with the ooze and turned into who we are today", he explained. Lumen looked at him with curiousity.

"Well since then we grew up as normal children, despite our looks", Donnie finished. Lumen smiled. "I love stories, truth or not", she said, still holding her smile. Leo had no idea he was staring at her until Donnie popped up in front of him.

Lumen saw the expression on Leo's face and giggled, making him blush in process. Donnie noticed this little moment and smiled. They were perfect for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The next few days Leo and Lumen had spent alot more time together. Now, Leo was trying to learn her how to meditate. But it wasn't going so well. What he figured out, Lumen could morph between normal legs and a mermaid's tail. So in water she'd be some sort of mermaid. But these past few days she had trouble in morphing. According to her, it was normal as a teenager.

Lumen sat in front of him with her light blonde hair tight in a high ponytail. Her eyes were closet, yet you could still see a bit of yellow through her eyelids. For Leo it was still kind of strange looking at her. He had seen aliens before, but nothing like Lumen.

Only her name already was diffrent. Never had he heard about a name like Lumen. But he liked it, it fitted her, just like her looks. Yet he was curious how her people looked, since she was the only one who looked like that.

Lumen opened one eye and noticed Leo had his still open. So she decided she'd do as she saw some girls on tv. Flirting. "Like the view?", she asked. Immediately she felt a bit embarrest, since she lacked the confidence to actually make it work. Leo frowned a bit. "Lumen, are you okay?", a little smile got to him though. "I-I'm fine", she stuttered a little.

Leo chuckled. "Scared you?", Lumen nodded. "You looked a bit creepy a split second.. ", she didn't know the last word anymore. "Ago", Leo finished her sentence. Lumen smiled and gave a nod. "My apologies", she said and tied her hair tighter. Leo shook his head. "Don't be, faults are there to be made", he said. Lumen's eyes shined like stars.

"Did you made that up yourself?", she asked. Leo chuckled. "No, kids get that taught all the time when they're little. Even when they're older, they still hear it", he mentioned. Lumen nodded.

She then looked over at the way he sat, so calmly. "How do you do that?", the girl questioned. Leo smiled and leaned in a little. "You're legs are crossed, good. Now you're arms", he took a gentle hold of Lumen's arms and adjusted them in the right way, not noticeing the huge blush Lumen had gotten on her face.

* * *

**I'm very very very sorry the chapters are short! I don't want to keep you guys waiting so long and today.. I was tired, very tired.. So I'm glad this came out, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

When Lumen entered the livingroom after her meditation session with Leo, she got pulled by her arm to the kitchen. "Michelangelo!", Lumen cried out. Mikey chuckled. "Don't worry, I just want to show you something", he said and released her as soon as they entered the kitchen. Raph was reading a book and Donnie was again tinkering on things. As soon as both of them noticed what Mikey was trying to learn Lumen, they objected.

"Mikey you're not going to teach her how to make you're horrible meals!", Raph growled. Mikey snickered. "Just something simple even I don't screw up".

Both Raph and Donnie looked at each other for a split second, wondering what Mikey meant. "You can't even cook an egg", Donnie said. Mikey seemed not amused and ignored farther comments from his brothers.

Mikey held out on egg while Lumen looked at it. "This is an egg, it comes from a chicken", Lumen nodded and seemed fascinated. "What's a chicken?", she asked. Mikey chuckled. "An animal", he answered and showed her how to cook. After it, he let Lumen taste it. She chewed on it thoughtfully. "This is certainly better than most of the food I have on my planet", she said. Mikey cheered and Raph and Donnie sighed.

Right on that moment Leo and Splinter walked in. "Miss Watturus, can I have a word with you?", Splinter asked politely. Lumen nodded with her mouth still full. Then she quickly chewed and swallowed. "Of course", she said and walked along with the tall rat.

"So, Miss Watturus", Splinter started as they sat down in one of the many rooms of Cody's penthouse. Lumen had a feeling she'd be scolded at for falling for his oldest son. "I noticed you and my eldest son have quite a.. Connection", Lumen swallowed. "Uhm, I suppose", she answered. Splinter noticed her fear a little and smiled warmly. "Do not fear me, Miss Watturus. I only want to get to know you better. From what I see and hear, you are an amazing young woman", Lumen blushed at that compliment.

"Thank you sir. You yourself are not bad either. I've heard great stories about you", she answered. Splinter smiled at that. "Well, Lumen. How is you're home situation? Do you're people also live in families?", Lumen nodded. "I have my mom and dad and my sister Anastacia", she answered. "We're much like humans, well, in behaviour", she explained. Splinter nodded in approval.

"Family is quite important to me. I get along very well with my sister", she said. Splinter listen carefully as Lumen explained all about her parents and her sister. While he was listening, he also noticed how much she liked it here, but also there. She missed her family, but she also enjoyed the boys' company.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

A few days later Starly paid a visit again. As she peeked her head around the corner, she noticed that Leo and Lumen were watching a movie. She snickered in herself. They seemed even more cute together than before. Lumen didn't sit that far away from Leo and he had his arm on the headrest, and nearly around Lumen's shoulder.

She herself didn't notice it, neither did Leo, as Starly noticed. As fast as she could she skeelerd through the livingroom to the kitchen. Lumen looked over her shoulder. "Was that Starly?", Leo asked her as he saw Lumen looking suspicously over her shoulder.

Lumen turned back and gave a short nod. "I suppose that was her", she answered and they focused on the movie again. But she couldn't keep her focus knowing Leo was sitting so close to her. But she didn't mind it, on the other hand, she enjoyed it. She loved spending time with him and... Did she really had a.. As humas called it, a crush on him. She wasn't sure.

Leo noticed that Lumen was in deep thoughts. "Lumen?", he lightly touched her arm, resulting in her hitting him in the face of shock. Lumen saw Leo grabbing his face. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!", she got up and quickly ran to the kitchen to get ice. "What happen?", Donnie questioned, looking at an Lumen in a rush. "Hit someone, that's it!", she yelled as she ran back to the living room.

Leo chuckled as he saw Lumen looking so guilty. "I've been hurt worse", he mentioned. Lumen still seemed guilty. He smiled. "Here", she said and gave him the ice pack.

After a few minutes of cooling it, Lumen sighed. "I'm clumsy", the alien admitted and chuckled a bit. "So you've noticed".

Leo nodded and touched his jaw lightly. "You've got quite a strength Lumen", he said admiring. Lumen blushed a little at the compliment. "Well at least you help me and not leave me on my own with a thick jaw", he chuckled. Lumen showed a small smile. Leo noticed she was still sad. He sat closer to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's fine, see?", he smiled. "I'm not hurt badly, it'll swell but that's it", Lumen blinked with her yellow eyes. "It'll heal?", she asked. Leo nodded. "We have mutant healing factor, which means we heal faster than humans", he explained, seemingly calming Lumen down a notch.

She smiled bright from ear to ear all of the sudden. Then she threw her arms around Leo's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for not being mad at me".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Today was a day Starly would call the 'no boys day'. Now it would be called 'no Mikey day'. It would be a day full of girly things just for Lumen and Starly. Lumen smiled as she looked in the mirror. Her white skin was as white as ever, her hair naturally blonde. She could't wait to spent more time with Starly.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!", she said as happy as she was. Lumen turned to see a dissapointed Mikey. "What's wrong?", she questioned as she walked towards the door. Mikey sighed. "Why can't I come along?", he wined. Soon followed were Leo and Raph who pulled him along with them and Donnie who peeked in, apologizing for their brother's behaviour.

Lumen giggled as she watched Mikey being dragged down to the living room. She soon followed, wearing her most colourful outfit. As she entered the livingroom, she saw Starly sitting with the guys. She got up and smiled. "Ready Lu?", she teased. Lumen pulled a face, showing she didn't like her nickname. "I'm ready Star", she said and grabbed her bag.

Leo stood up and walked over to Lumen. "You look great", he said and smiled as he noticed her blush. Starly coughed. "C'mon Lulu!", Lumen growled a bit. "Have fun!", Mikey called out. Lumen waved back at them before Starly pulled her along.

The mall wasn't busy, luckily. They were done shopping fast. Lumen had some skirts and dresses and Starly some new suits and rollerblades. They looked at their clothers over lunch. "I'm so gonna try these out!", Starly said, admiring a pair of pink and purple rollerblades. Lumen chuckled and took a sip from her drink. Starly smiled seeing her best friend happy.

"Soooo, you and Leo..", Lumen nearly choked in her drink. "Uhm. No", she said and hid a bit behind her hair. "It's a girls day. I thought no boys?", Lumen asked her best friend with an raised eyebrow.

Starly smirked and leaned a bit foreward. "No, but we can discuss them. Now spill miss Watturus".

Lumen blushed a bit, that wasn't enough for Starly this time. "You two seem to have some sort of chemistry".

Lumen rolled her eyes. "I know that, I mean I kissed him! Yeah Starly. I like him..", she said and sighed as she ended her confession. Starly cheered. "Finally! Now, how are we gonna make sure he makes the first move".

Hearing that Lumen almost spilled her drink. "Gosh! Starly, what first move? We don't really do that, we just promise life commitment or something", Lumen couldn't quite remember it. Starly chuckled. "You don't even know it", she smirked. "Kissing!", Lumen's jaw dropped. "That's possible! Sorry if I seem dumb, but on my planet we don't do that!".

Starly started laughing. "Then what do you do?", Lumen blushed. "Don't wanna tell you. Nothing gross, I just.. Euhm, fine. We have a tail that... well, almost does the same thing", Starly's jaw dropped this time.

"GROSS!", the whole cafe looked to see the two teens turn red. "Great job Star!", Lumen hissed and smiled a bit. "Our apologies", she said and the mood returned to normal. "Sorry", Starly mumbled. Lumen smiled. "I know it's gross. That's why I don't do that!", she quietly said the last part. Starly smiled. "But mouth to mouth?".

Lumen this time choked in her drink. After coughing and calming down she sighed. "Maybe. And you.. Stop being this open about everything!".


End file.
